


Glimpses

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, boy can you tell i watch soap operas lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: Maybe someday they'd get along. And on that day, Serena can sort out that funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.





	Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasaltmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/gifts).



“Then tell me the truth, Serena!” Reiji raised his tone and did something he hadn’t done since their wedding; he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back toward him. His hands were gripping tightly onto her forearms, keeping their proximity as close he could.

It was all he asked for, all he told her that he wanted from her - since the first night they officially met.

Serena was defiant as always. It was one of her more… exquisite qualities; nothing he could fault her for, but living beside her everyday was becoming a struggle. And Reiji was reaching a breaking point. “Have you been seeing him?”

His tone was barely restrained, breathing through his nose and his hands so tight on her. Serena relished in this sight; the perfect, calm and collected powerful President losing himself over a fit of jealousy. And it was the same thing again. She tilted her head up, her eyes narrowed and her face rigid. “I’ve told you before.”

“Serena, the _truth_.”

“I’m not gonna lie to appease your overly active imagination!” Serena spat back, struggling against his hold.

“Over-!” Reiji chuckled, it was like a last reach for sanity. “You got nerve referring to me as paranoid. You’ve done nothing to make me trust you.” He pushed her away and took a deep breath.

She took that moment to back away, keeping her distance from him. “You haven’t done anything to make me _want_  your trust.”

The distance between them - she wanted to increase it and he wanted to pull her back. It wasn’t exactly a comfortable situation for either of them. Reiji hadn’t ever thought he’d be in a one-sided, loveless marriage where he was practically fighting daily against a phantom for her affections.

And Serena never dreamed she’d be in the hands of a man who threw money at her impoverished family and bought her as a trophy wife. And now everyday was a struggle. But that came as no surprise, not really.

But still.

Reiji sighed, taking a cautionary step toward her. “What then?” He watched Serena flinch at the slightest movement and he backed off, wanting more than anything to prove to her. “What, Serena? Name it.”

“You can’t buy your way out of this.” Serena brushed past him, quickly making her way out of the room. She heard him trailing after her and she could hardly stop the angry tears falling down her cheeks. It felt so pathetic. “You can’t buy me again, Akaba Reiji!”

She stopped at the top of the stairs, her eyes wide.

There he was again… at the bottom of the stairs, his violet eyes studying her. He took a step toward her, his foot on the first step and Serena’s heart sped up.

She needed to get away from him. She had told Yuri on multiple occasion to get away from her, to leave and forget her. But there he was still… he was stubborn as a mule, absolutely dedicated to winning her back.

How to drive the point home though…

“Serena,” her wrist was grabbed and she was turned around. Reiji hadn’t noticed Yuri at the bottom of the stairs. No, his entire attention was focused on her.

Just as Yuri’s attention was.

Meaning…

Serena yanked her hand free from Reiji’s grip. But she didn’t stray, no - instead she placed her hands on either side of Reiji’s face and leaned up for a kiss. Her lips soft and commanding against his own, a soft moan escaped her as she pushed her tongue passed his lips.

He was confused as could be. A moment ago, she was angry once more and it was another heated pissing match. But now… now, her body pressed up against his and he remembered every curve that he loved and wanted another moment to glimpse at and touch - to treasure. Just like this moment. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close - his touch was gentle on her back, as though he was sure she’d break under him. Reiji wasn’t sure what her game was and there was a fued within him - wondering if the answer was truly important.

Serena peaked out from the corner of her eye, seeing the unrestrained rage and jealousy on Yuri’s face. His nails were digging into the bannister before he let go, turning around and leaving her sight. She moved her head back, ending the kiss. And yet, Reiji went after her - pressing his forehead against hers as his hands kept her close. “… are you toying with me again, Serena?”

Her breathing was slightly labored, feeling warmth and comfort as his hands traveled up and untied her hair, his fingers felt nice and sent shivers through her body. It was so… annoying. “I don’t mean to… not really.”

“Then be honest. Do you… do you want to stay with me?”

“I… I don’t know.”

She didn’t want to continue this charade. Maybe one day, Serena would tell him the truth. Tell him each of her lies and that day… she hoped his fingers would stay soft and gentle in her hair and his gaze as hungry for her as it was now.

It wasn’t fair.


End file.
